


Of Time and Love

by Jem3



Category: Alan Turing RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Tony, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Comes Out, Cemetery, Coming Out, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Fainting, Fanboy Tony Stark, Fonboy Bruce Banner, Funny, Funny Bucky, Gay Jokes, Gen, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm happy that's a tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Interuptions, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Relationship(s), Reunions, Sassy Steve Rogers, Some implied bruce banner/tony stark, Spoilers, Stucky - Freeform, Time Travel, Tony's an ass, Top Bucky Barnes, bruce banner didn't leave, bucky barnes threatens a nurse, bucky lives with avengers, but like not really, found bucky, steve comes out, tony's just an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Turing wakes up in the modern day.  Steve and Bucky are there to help.  Steve and Bucky help Alan adjust to modern life.  They also reveal their secret to Alan and the other Avengers: they are in love.</p><p>This is based both on the movie about Turing and about his actual life.  Most facts that I get come from his actual life.</p><p>“Personally, I believe that spirit is really eternally connected with matter but certainly not by the same kind of body ... as regards the actual connection between spirit and body I consider that the body [can] hold on to a 'spirit', whilst the body is alive and awake the two are firmly connected. When the body is asleep I cannot guess what happens but when the body dies, the 'mechanism' of the body, holding the spirit is gone and the spirit finds a new body sooner or later, perhaps immediately.”  -Alan Turing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cemetery

_Present Day_

He was gasping, trying to get more air in his legs. It felt like he had been running for miles. He couldn’t remember, didn’t understand. There was so much noise, so much light. It was like he hadn’t heard or seen anything in a lifetime. He was overwhelmed by it all.

He started stumbling, trying to make it quieter. He bumped into something. When he looked down, he took a few surprised steps back until he bumped into something else. He looked behind himself. God. He was in a cemetery.

He stumbled forward looking for an exit. _No. No. No!_ He shouldn’t be here. It was so loud and bright. _Why was a cemetery loud?_ He clamped his hands over his ears and shut his eye tight.

A woman standing at a grave nearby saw his stumbling. She walked over in concern. “Sir, sir!” she called. She laid a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention.

Something touched him; he jumped in fright. He spun around his eyes flying open and his hands forming fists in front of him. When he saw the lady, his relaxed just a tiny bit. But he still didn’t understand. She clothes were so bright and she was barely dressed.

_What was going on?_

His mind started to race again and he started to hyperventilate. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. He looked at the woman in front of him.

“Help me,” he gasped. The world started to go black around the edges. Alan Turing passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday


	2. We Got a New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I promise to do better. Hope you enjoy this little piece of Stucky cuteness. :D

Steve knocked on Bucky’s door. “Hey, Buck, it’s Steve,” he called. He heard some ruffling; he assumed it was Bucky getting up from the bed. A few moments later, the door in front of him swung open, revealing Bucky dressed in only a pair of boxers.

“Hey, come on in,” Bucky invited. As Steve walked into the room, he noticed that the bed was unmade. Someone had been sleeping in.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Steve apologized meekly. 

“It’s fine,” replied Bucky. He sat on the bed and looked at Steve expectantly. Steve was still standing by the door. “Get over here,” Bucky beseeched him. “If you’re going to be waking me up, it better before for either an emergency or some good morning kisses.”

Steve smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down and kissed Bucky on the cheek. Bucky turned to him and raised and eyebrow. “I know you can do better than that,” he teased. Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky. The glide of their lips together was pure passion. There was an undeniable spark as their tongues rolled together and chased each other. 

“That’s more like it,” Bucky joked as he pulled away to catch his breath. Steve gave him another smile. He lay back on the bed and pulled Bucky down with him. Bucky wrapped Steve in his arms.

“That was fun,” said Bucky.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed.

“What would the others think of what we just did?” questioned Bucky.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” responded Steve. “This place is… different. Technically, it is legal. I just… I don’t know what the others would think. People have different opinions of it. Super religious people tend to despise people like us. They convince others that what we just did is wrong. The others might think like that.” Steve’s voice broke on the last word.

“Shit,” said Bucky, pulling Steve closer to him.

“Yeah. We probably shouldn’t tell them,” decided Steve.

“Whatever you think, babe,” replied Bucky. He planted a kiss on Steve’s lips. “As long as I don’t have to stop doing this.”

“Never,” said Steve, a huge grin reclaiming his face. Bucky leaned back down and kissed Steve. His tongue once again tangled with Steve’s.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “I know you two are in there,” Sam called out.

Steve quickly tried to pull away from Bucky, but Bucky just continued to hold him and nodded to the locked door. “It’s locked,” he whispered into Steve’s ear.

“Stop fooling around and get out here,” Sam called out. “Someone reported that there was some super on the loose in England. We got to get going.”

With a sigh, Bucky unwrapped his arms for around Steve. “We’re coming, birdman,” he called, getting up from the bed. They had some packing to do.


	3. Strange New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this week.
> 
> Happy 4th to all my US readers. Happy Canada Day to all my Canadian readers and happy holidays to everyone I missed.
> 
> Have a great week and I will have a much longer chapter up next week. :D

_Beep. Beep. Beep._  

Alan woke to a steady, technical sounding beep. His eyelids opened slowly. _What is going on?_ he thought. He was in a brightly lit room with white walls and white curtains and white sheets on the bed he was laying on. He was in a hospital.

 _What am I doing here?_ Then he started to remember. The cemetery…being so confused. And before that…an apple.

_I shouldn’t be here. Something is wrong…_


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go see Alan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish that I could say that I hoped everyone had a happy Bastille Day. However, in the aftermath of the recent attack in Nice, I cannot do that. 
> 
> I am deeply saddened by this and send my most sincere condolences to all those who lost someone and anyone affected by this tragedy.
> 
> The recent tragedies around the globe are truly disheartening. I encourage everyone who reads this to promote love over hate and peace over violence. Please help spread this message by being nice to a stranger. Give them a smile or help someone carry a heavy bag. Hold the door for someone or let them have your seat. Little actions of kindness can change the world.

_“…The latest news out of London…It has been reported that Alan Turing was checked into a hospital in London earlier this morning.”_

Steve’s head snapped up. He had been sitting on the couch in the communal lounge in the Avenger’s quarters. Tony was sitting on the couch next to his watching TV while Steve was trying to catch up on current culture. This week’s project: _The Hunger Games_.

“Wait. Go back,” he told Tony.

“It’s just sensationalism, Steve. He’s not back,” scoffed Tony.

“Just. Go back. I thought I saw something,” replied Steve. Tony rewound the video. And there it was. A short, two second video. Of a man stumbling around a cemetery.

Steve sat there, stunned. _That’s impossible. He died. Like actually died._

Suddenly, Steve jumped to his feet. “Bucky!” he yelled as loud as he could. He ran from the room.

* * *

 

Alan listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor. The nurses had turned his TV on for a little while, but all the channels, not to mention the news, had been too overwhelming.

“He’s right in here, boys,” said the nurse that had been checking on him. He didn’t look up. No one was going to visit him.

Almost everyone he had known was dead. He had been told where he was, or rather, when he was. It was weird and impossible and wrong. Every time he tried to think about it, the time in between, how he got here, his mind started spinning and he started to panic.

“Thanks,” said a male voice. It sounded kind of…familiar. Like an old friend. A very old friend. One that had died in a plane crash.

Alan’s head snapped up. What he saw standing there was impossible. He saw Steve and Bucky standing just inside the door to his room.

“No… No… this is impossible… you’re dead,” Alan said as he started to hyperventilate.

“No we’re not,” Bucky said in a calming voice, like he was trying to calm a skittish cat. Alan remembered Bucky telling him that he used to have to calm Steve after his nightmares when they were younger.

“What is going on?” Alan asked, confused and slightly terrified.

“The serum,” Steve said and instantly Alan understood. Steve couldn’t die.

“But… What about you?” Alan questioned Bucky.

Steve and Bucky spent the next hour recounting everything to Alan. When they finished, Alan asked “so why am I here?”

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out,” replied Steve.


	5. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com to get updates.

“You ready to go?” asked Steve.

“Can I do that? Just leave?” questioned Alan.

“Yeah. I’ll go get the paperwork,” replied Bucky.

Bucky left the room and went to the nurse’s desk. “Hey,” he greeted the nurse who had led them into Alan’s room.

“How can I help you, dear?” asked the matronly nurse. In his mind, Bucky snorted at that. He had to be at least 50 years older than the woman.

“I need his checkout paperwork,” he replied.

“I’m sorry. I can’t get that for you,” she responded. “He just got here. We haven’t had enough time to figure out how he is reacting to everything, plus we are still trying to treat him.”

“Yeah, just give me the informed consent paperwork so he can leave,” Bucky replied angrily.

“Absolutely not,” she snapped at him.

Bucky planted his hands on the counter. His metal arm gleamed. “You listen to me, lady. I’m taking him to one of the best doctors in the world. So either you go give him the papers or I will,” snarled Bucky.

“Oh…okay,” stuttered the nurse. She gathered up the papers and hurried off into Alan’s room. Bucky followed slowly behind her.

“Just sign here,” the nurse said in a soft tone as Bucky stepped into the room. He leaned back against the frame of the door.

Once she had Alan’s signature she ran back out of the room, scurrying past Bucky. She came back a minute later wheeling a wheelchair in front of her. Once again she shied away from Bucky. She helped Alan into the chair explain that it “was just hospital policy.”

A few minutes later they wheeled Alan out of the hospital. “It’s not nice to scare the nurses, Bucky,” chided Steve.

After loading Alan into their rented car, Bucky climbed into the passenger seat and Steve got behind the wheel. Bucky did _not_ like driving in England.

They drove away from the hospital and away from London. They got to the airport and pulled up to the gate of the private airstrip where they left the plane. The guard let them in and they pulled up to the plane. Soon, they had Alan loaded inside, and their pilot was getting ready to take off for the journey to the Avengers headquarters in upstate New York.


	6. Mile High

After take off, Steve and Bucky got Alan settled in one of the bedrooms on the top deck of the plane. They then made their way down to the bottom deck to another room.

Bucky leaned against the door of the room that had been designated as “Steve’s” according to the sign on the door.

“What are you doing?” asked Steve.

Bucky gave him a cheeky grin, “nothing. What are you doing?”

“Going into my room,” Steve sassed back.

“Only if you can make it past me,” replied Bucky.

At his reply, Steve straightened up and walked forward. He attempted to sidestep Bucky to get to the handle. Bucky grabbed his hand and spun him around so Steve’s back was against the wall. “Not so fast, there Stevey,” Bucky said.

Steve scowled at Bucky. Bucky immediately let go of his ands and then proceeded to tickle him. “No! Buck! Stop!” screeched Steve.

Bucky eventually stopped and, still laughing, pulled Steve in for a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly deepened. Bucky’s tongue dominated Steve’s mouth and Steve moaned. His hands quickly found Bucky’s back and pulled him forward. Bucky’s hands moved down to cup Steve’s ass. The kiss continued with Bucky ravaging Steve’s mouth and Steve moaning.

Bucky lifted Steve off the floor and Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky. This caused Steve’s hard cock to rub against Bucky’s, making them both gasp. Bucky quickly freed a hand and pushed open the door before carrying Steve into the room. He and Steve fell on to the bed in pile of kissing and moans.

Bucky quickly divested Steve of any clothes. He pushed Steve back on the bed and turned to the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and walked back over to Steve. He stood in front of the bed and quickly stripped before rejoining Steve.

Steve leaned back as Bucky kissed him. Bucky started kissing his way down Steve’s body. He stopped at Steve’s nipples and licked then bit one, making Steve gasp, before doing the same to the other, which elicited a similar response.

He returned to Steve’s mouth and let his hands trail down Steve’s body. Steve thrust up as Bucky neared his cock, but Bucky bypassed it as his hand traveled further south and behind Steve’s balls. Bucky rubbed his fingertip against Steve’s rim, making him squirm.

“Buck, please,” Steve moaned. Bucky grinned against Steve’s lips and took his hands away to reach for the lube. Steve groaned at the loss, but Bucky’s hands quickly returned with his human one covered in lube.

He reached back down and teased Steve’s hole. He then inserted one finger. He searched for Steve’s prostate and knew when he found it by the jerk of Steve’s hips and his sudden intake in breath. He quickly inserted a second finger and a third, stretching Steve.

“Buck, I need you, now,” gasped Steve. Bucky pulled out his fingers and covered his dick in lube. He moved his hips, lined up his head with Steve’s entrance, and pushed in.

This time, Steve’s intake of breath was not one of pleasure. Bucky felt Steve clench around the head of his cock. He stopped moving and rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s arm and across his stomach.

Soon, Steve relaxed and told Bucky to keep going. Bucky pushed further in and was finally fully enveloped. Steve’s face was still slightly scrunched up in pain. “Keep going, I’ll be fine soon,” he reassured Bucky.

Bucky pulled out almost comply and thrust back in. He heard Steve gasped and quickly looked at Steve’s face. His eyes were closed and his face was pure bliss. Jackpot. He pulled out and thrust in again, eliciting the same reaction. “Yes, Buck. That’s it. Right there,” Steve encouraged Bucky. Bucky developed a rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. “Yes. Buck. Oh my god,” Steve chanted.

Bucky started to move his hips harder, faster, increasing his speed. Each thrust of his cock hit Steve’s prostate dead on, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He started thrusting his hips up to join Bucky, increasing their rhythm more. Every thrust pushed Bucky’s cock all the way in making his balls slap against Steve.

“Bucky, I’m gonna cum,” Steve gasped.

“So am I,” grunted Bucky. His hips thrust forward once, twice. The third trust against his prostate pushed Steve over the edge.

“Ungh,” Steve grunted as spirt after spirt of cum landed on his chest and stomach.

The clenching of Steve’s orgasm pushed Bucky over the edge and he spilled his seed into Steve.

As he came down, Bucky slumped forward onto Steve and wrapped his arms around him. He rolled them over so Steve lay on top of him, still trying to catch his breath. Bucky ran his hands up and down his back.

With a snort Bucky said, “welcome to the Mile High Club.” Steve sat up and glared down at him before slapping him on the chest. That just made Bucky laugh louder. His laughter soon caught on, though and Steve joined him. They continued to lie there, giggling, with Bucky’s arms wrapped around Steve, in their post-orgasmic high.


	7. Like a Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony meet Alan. Things get weird.

Bucky and Steve woke Alan up a few minutes before landing, and he watched their final decent. There were trees for miles!

“Welcome to upstate New York,” Steve said with a grin.

Alan walked into the Avengers headquarters. It was a massive building hidden in the middle of the forest.

Steve led them deeper into the complex with Bucky trailing behind. Every so often they would pass someone who would stop and stare at them. About five minutes later they arrived at a huge set of wood doors that had expensive looking designs on them. Alan could just make out an “A” in all of designs.

Steve pushed the door open and stepped into the large room. On one side was a large living space with couches, chairs and a huge TV. The other half held a large, modern kitchen. The walls on both side of the room were both floor to ceiling windows. Straight ahead was a hallway that had many doors leading off it. The entire area was brightly lit in a nice yellow tone that gave it a light and homey feeling.

Suddenly, a short man jumped up off one of the couches. He was followed by another man of similar height. “You’re back!” said the first man in an accusatory voice. The other man stared at Alan, mouth slightly agape.

“Hi, Tony,” said Steve. Tony turned to look at Bucky then is eyes found Alan. His jaw dropped.

“You… you’re… you’re Alan Turing!” exclaimed Tony.

“Wait,” Tony said, turning to Steve and Bucky. “That’s why you went to England? To get Turing? Why didn’t you invite me?” pouted Tony.

The other man finally found his senses “you’re… you’re real…” he said. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was still agape.

“Yes… I am,” replied Alan, slightly confused about what was going on.

“Alan, this is Tony and Bruce. Bruce, Tony, this is Alan. Now, stop freaking out,” introduced Bucky in a fed up tone.

“I just can’t believe it. You died,” whispered Bruce, absolutely stunned.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I’m glad you didn’t take me,” said Tony. Steve gave him a confused look. “To England,” clarified Tony. “I did NOT need to hear you two getting busy.”

“Yeah,” continued Tony, turning to Alan. “These two make Bieber look straight.”

Bucky frowned, Steve blushed and Alan was just confused. “What?” he asked.

“Tony!” admonished Bruce. Bruce grabbed Tony and pulled him down the hallway and through one of the doors.

“What was that?” questioned Alan. 

“Nothing!” Steve and Bucky said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My terrible gay joke is derived from http://www.jokes4us.com/dirtyjokes/gayjokes.html.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates: http://thedefiantprince.tumblr.com/. I have 7 followers...
> 
> Have a good week! See you next Sunday.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	8. What’s a Bieber?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Tony and Alan discuss the joke.

Alan wandered down the halls towards the sound of banging. Earlier that morning he had asked Bucky how to find Tony and Bruce. Bucky’s response was to follow the sound of arguing and hammering.

He walked into a large bay that looked kind of like a large car garage. At the end was a large area that had many computers surrounding microscopes, whiteboards and some large machines. Bruce and Tony sat in the middle.

“Hello,” greeted Alan.

“Oh, hey,” Tony replied.

“Hi,” said Bruce.

“What are you doing?” asked Alan, walking over to them.

Bruce directed Alan over to one of the screens and explained what they were working on. “We just can seem to work out how to…” Bruce explained the problem that they had hit.

“Why don’t you try…” Alan started to work with them. They soon found a solution to the problem they had been stuck on for several days. They continued casual chatter, but most of what they discussed was the project.

“What’s a Bieber?” asked Alan seemingly out of the blue.

“Huh?” grunted Tony, giving Alan a confused look.

“Bieber. You said Steve and Bucky made a Bieber look straight… and what is straight?” questioned Alan.

“Bieber is a singer,” explained Bruce.

“Okay… I still don’t get the joke,” said Alan.

“They’re gay,” replied Tony. Alan still looked confused.

“He means they’re together. Boyfriends,” clarified Bruce.

Alan’s mouth made an “O.” “They’re homosexuals,” said Alan. Alan let out a surprised “huh” and turned back to his work.


	9. Another Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person wakes up in a cemetery

“Huh.” The man gasped in a breath.

His eyes snapped open and closed again instantly. The sun was too bright.

He opened his eyes again slowly. He was lying on his back looking up at the sky.

 _Ow!_ Something hard was against his back. He sat up slowly, looking around. _Why am I in a graveyard?_

He quickly got to his feet and turned to look at the gravestone that he had been laying on.

“HERE AT THE BREAK OF DAY ON FEB 15TH 1930

IN THE HOPE THAT HIS BRIGHT SPIRIT LIVES

IN THE LIGHT ETERNAL WAS LAID THE BODY

CHRISTOPHER COLLAN MORCOM”

_What? Why is my name on this grave?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short, but next week will be longer.
> 
> If you want to learn more about Christopher, here is a link to his gravestone and some info about his death:  
> http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSsp=47348594&GRid=140865246&


	10. Another Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan sees Christopher on the news and some people go to England.

“Another man has shown up in a cemetery. He, too, has no recollection of how he got there. This comes just two weeks…” said the woman on the television.

Steve’s attention shifted from the book he was reading. He was trying to get through Harry Potter this week, but Tony’s insistence that he watch TV while Steve was trying to read made it really hard to concentrate.

The man they were showing on the TV looked vaguely familiar, like someone Steve had not seen in a very long time.

Suddenly, Steve heard a gasp and a loud clattering as something hit the floor. He turned around and there stood Alan, mouth agape, and a bag of groceries on the floor.

“That’s impossible,” Alan whispered.

“What?” asked Bucky who stood behind Alan.

“That’s Christopher,” replied Alan as he snapped out of his daze. “But it can’t be. He died when he was only 18. He looks almost 40 years old in that picture.”

“Wait that’s Christopher?” asked Tony, standing up from his chair.

“I guess. It looks exactly like him, but he died when he was 18,” Alan said still slightly awed.

“Well, I guess we’re going to England then,” Tony said with a grin.

* * *

 

Christopher’s head popped up when the man walked into the hospital room. He had broad shoulders and blond hair. Another man followed behind him. He, too, had broad shoulders, but one of his arms was made of metal, and he had long brown hair. They both wore plain t-shirts and jeans.

“Are you Christopher?” asked the blond.

“Yes,” replied Christopher hesitantly. _Why are they asking this?_

“When were you born?” asked the brown haired man.

“The nurses already asked all these questions,” argued Christopher as the situation seemed to grow more suspicious.

“Please, just answer the question,” pleaded the blond.

“The 13th of July, 1911.”

The blond gasped while the brunet turned and stuck his head out the door. He called to someone outside.

He turned back around and someone came through the door.

Christopher gasped. “Alan,” he whispered. He spread his arms and Alan flung himself into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com


	11. An Important Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher and Alan have a conversation and Bucky feels awkward.

Alan walked into the large room with Christopher following behind him. They had gotten Christopher released from the hospital a little while earlier and were driven to Tony’s house outside London. Well, house was an understatement. It was more of a… castle.

They were met with much fanfare at the door, but they had finally escaped so that Bucky could show them to a bedroom.

Bucky followed them into the room and shut the door behind himself. Alan had a tight hold on Christopher’s hand, like he was afraid to loose him again. He hadn’t let go since they first saw each other in the hospital.

Bucky turned to face them. “So…” he started. “Do you want to share a room?” he asked awkwardly.

“Um…” Christopher started then looked at Alan for guidance.

Bucky picked up on their hesitation. “It wouldn’t be that big of a deal,” he stated. “We have all heard the stories that you two were in love when you were in school.”

Alan blushed and looked away while Christopher gave Bucky a hard stare.

“Um… what do you and Steve do?” asked Alan. Christopher looked surprised at this question.

“Uh… Steve and I have our own rooms, but he normally comes to my room at night,” explained Bucky with a blush.

“Why don’t we do that then,” said Alan looking at Christopher for conformation. Christopher nodded his assent and Bucky left to go find another room nearby for Alan.

“So… there are stories about us?” asked Christopher.

“Uh… yeah, I guess,” responded Alan while refusing to meet Christopher’s gaze. Christopher grasped Alan’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“Are they true? Are you still in love with me?” asked Christopher.

Alan swallowed and nodded his head.

“I love you, too,” said Christopher, breathless. He pulled Alan forward and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Just wanted to say hi and sorry for not posting a couple weeks ago. I have been moving and doing a lot of stuff, so the last two weeks have been an adjustment.
> 
> I am finally back to a regular posting schedule of Captain America on Sundays, Shelter on Tuesdays and my Twilight/Original Work mashup on Thursdays. I will also start posting a new series of works on Saturdays for the movie "Romeos." If you have not watched it, I highly recommend it. It should be available on hulu. The first piece will be posted on Saturday, September 30.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Follow me on tumblr at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com for updates.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	12. Something to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have a secret to tell.

“I’m not sure about this…” said Steve.

“It’ll be fine,” Bucky replied. “You saw how they were with Alan.”

Bucky and Steve were sitting on Bucky’s bed. Bucky had his arm behind Steve’s head and Steve curled into Bucky’s side. “We really think we should tell them. I honestly think they know and won’t care.”

“I don’t know…” Steve said hesitantly.

“Tony knows. He makes enough jokes about it,” sighed Bucky.

“Fine, if you want to tell them so much, we can do it tomorrow morning,” Steve gave in.

* * *

 

Bucky walked into the kitchen of Tony’s castle in England with Steve a half step behind. Everyone else was sprawled out around the kitchen: Tony and Bruce argued at the counter, Nat cooked by the stove while Clint chopped next to her, Thor and Jane sat at the table with Sam, Alan and Christopher.

Steve took an audible gulp behind Bucky.

“We have something to tell you,” Bucky announced and all eyes turned to him and Steve. Steve’s breathing increased.

“We’re… together…” Bucky said as calmly as possible and took hold of Steve’s hand.

Tony let out a snort. “No shit!” he exclaimed.

“You… knew?” Steve asked hesitantly, still confused.

“Well yeah,” replied Sam with a smirk. “You weren’t exactly discrete with sleeping in the same room.”

“Or the shared looks,” added Bruce.

“Or the noises coming from your room,” joined Thor.

Steve blushed. “Ah… oh… um.”

“Well this is great,” Bucky said with a fake smile. _Thanks Thor for telling everyone that!_

“It’s okay,” said Clint. “None of us care what you do.”

“Yep. None of us care,” added Nat. “Just please keep it down from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Drama! ;)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for mor updates! thedefiantprince.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	13. The Dead and the Decaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are dying and Bruce has no f**king clue why.

“Sir, there’s something you should take a look at.” Bruce turned around and saw one of the many people that worked for Tony.

“Umm… Who are you?” Bruce asked awkwardly.

“I’m one of Mr. Stark’s secretaries. I oversee the running of this house when he is not here,” she explained in a posh English accent. “Here, look at this,” she said handing him a tablet.

He looked down at the image on the screen. It was a cemetery and everything in it was dead. Not like there were a lot of gravestones or anything. No. This was different. The grass was brown and starting to mold. Revolting looking fungus had started to grow. The trees were bare and starting to rot through. The flowers next to the graves had started to decay.

“What is this?” he asked the woman, confused

“The graveyard where Christopher Morcom was buried.”

* * *

 

Bruce stepped out of the car and looked around the graveyard. Tony’s secretary joined him. It looked just like the picture. Everything was dead and decaying.

“What is going on?” he asked

“I’m not sure. Everything started dying after Mr. Morcom was found here. And the same thing has started where they found Alan.”

“You think it has something to do with them?” he questioned her.

“I don’t know. I just thought it was something you would be interested in,” she explained.

“It is,” Bruce said with a sigh. He turned back to the car and grabbed a kit to start taking samples that he could take back to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully something you find interesting. The next chapter is also going to be a bit different.
> 
> Welcome to the hunt.
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


	14. The Darkness

Huff. Huff. Huff.

_Run as fasts you can._

His blond hair stands out in the dark.

_So easy to follow._

He’s dressed like a little punk. He thinks he's so tough.

_It just makes this more fun..._

The man turns his head to look at me.

 _Bad move_.

His steps falter.

_You cannot out run me…_

He takes a turn down an alley.

_It’s over now._

He just realized it’s a dead end. He’ll turn back. There he is now.

_Humans are so **stupid!**_

He takes another turn. It’s another dead end. There are a few turns before the end. Enough to think he’s gotten away.

_Just one more turn._

He’s at the end. He turns to go back. He sees me.

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thedefiantprince.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Jem3, The Defiant Prince


End file.
